


Daily Klance Oneshots {October 2017}

by ClicheCliffhangers



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Some Fluff, Some angst, i suggest not reading but hey i wont complain if you do, my writing is bad ;D, pretty much all cringey, some smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-21 11:53:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 7,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClicheCliffhangers/pseuds/ClicheCliffhangers
Summary: I decided to write Klance oneshots daily for October, based on prompts I find!Also can be found on my Wattpad, @ClicheCliffhangers





	1. Day 1: "Technical Terms"

**Author's Note:**

> /\Smutty/\AU/\Probably Very Cringey Honestly Don't Read/\I've Really Never Written Smut I'm So Sorry/\In Which Keith And Lance Are Both Regulars At A Club And Have Met Before But This Is Their First Time ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) And Yeah/\Just Really Bad/\No Bueno For Those Who Want Good Fanfiction/\

Keith smirked, pushing Lance against the wall, face-first. Lance whimpered, head turned to the side so he could see Keith. 

Keith stood so his body was tight against Lance's, his knee between Lance's legs. He tilted his head, kissing down Lance's neck softly, nipping here and there to pull soft moans here and there from the younger boy.

"K-Keith.." Lance moaned, a hand going up to cover his mouth, his head leaning against the wall. They were in the entrance of Lance's apartment. He was worried about the neighbors hearing.. But he hadn't stopped Keith yet. It felt too good to want to stop. 

Keith paused, smirking as he looked at Lance. "Should we move to the bedroom?" Keith murmured to Lance, lips brushing against his ear. Lance nodded. Keith stepped back, letting his jacket fall to the floor. Underneath was a tight black shirt, matching nicely with his black jeans. Lance bit his lip, leading the way to his room. He opened the door and stepped inside. 

Keith followed him, kicking off his boots as he walked over to the bed. Lance kicked his shoes to the side as well, moving to unbutton his shirt as he made his way to the bed. Keith reached over and helped move it along quicker, letting Lance's shirt fall to the floor and running his hands down his chest and to the top of his pants.

Lance reached for Keith's shirt, pulling it up and off gently. He noticed two scars on either side of Keith's chest, shaped like smiles.

Lance was surprised for a moment, but grinned widely. Both of them kept undressing, and once they were finished they both ended up on the bed, Lance under Keith. 

Lance hesitantly let his hands roam Keith's body, across his shoulders, down his chest, and down and around to his inner thighs. Keith bit his lip, his head tilted back.

Keith leaned down, taking both of Lance's wrist's in one of his hands and pinning his arms over his head. Lance blushed, staring up at Keith. Keith leaned down, till their lips were just brushing.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Keith whispered, their breaths mingling together. 

"I-I want to. But.. I'm worried." Lance stuttered out, biting his bottom lip and looking away. 

"Is this your first time?" Keith was surprised. Lance came off as very flirty.. like he knew exactly what he was doing.

"N-no, it's not that." Lance blurted out before looking back to Keith. "I just.. W-what if someone hears..?"

"Then they hear. They don't matter. Whatever they say, they're just words." Keith muttered, smirking slightly. "If you're really that worried, though.." Keith started to move away.

"No.. y-you're right." Lance was reassured. "I want to." Lance and Keith stared at eachother for a moment before Keith smirked and moved back, kissing Lance hard.


	2. Day 2: "Elementary"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /\Fluff :)/\CHILD AU AH/\Honestly probably still cringey but that's the norm for me :)/\A Lot Of Timeskips? Idk What Happened Honestly/\

"Go on Keith, it's okay." Shiro murmured to his younger brother, crouching down next to him as they stood outside Keith's new fifth grade classroom. 

"But w-what if they tease me?" Keith whimpered, turning to look up at Shiro, his eyes watery. Shiro chuckled quietly, a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"They won't. And if they do.." Shiro flexed one of his arms and winked. Keith giggled.

"Thank you Shiro.." Keith smiled up at him. Shiro nodded.

"Now, don't forget to have fun. I'll meet you right here after school." Shiro patted Keith's shoulder. Keith nodded and went into the classroom.

 

/{{Timeskip of around one hour}}\

 

A bell rang, startling Keith. 

"It's time for recess! Everyone go outside and have fun." The teacher smiled as they said this, gesturing to the door. 

Kids started to move outside, some grouping together. Keith stayed behind them all, looking down at the ground as he walked towards the playground.

Lance was another student who had stayed behind. He looked around and noticed Keith. He smiled, wondering if he could be his new friend. 

"Hi! I'm Lance." Lance skipped over to Keith.

"Hi.. I'm K-keith.." Keith jumped, and looked up shyly at Lance.

"Wanna be friends?" Lance was leaning slightly towards Keith, looking excited.

Keith slowly nodded, smiling slightly as well. 

"Ye-Yeah." Keith's smile widened, his nod was more vigorous. 

"Great! Lets go swing!" Lance grabbed one of Keith's hands and pulled him along.

Keith was glad he made a friend. 

 

/{{Timeskip of around two months}}\

 

"No! Blue is definitely better." A shout was heard from the bedroom of Keith Kogane, coming from the mouth of none other than Lance Mcclain. 

"Nuh-uh. No way." Keith's arms were crossed as he sat on his bed, Lance sitting in front of him. Lance pouted.

"Blue is nicer than red! Red hurts my eyes." Lance argued, shaking his head.

"Oh yeah? W-well.. your face hurts my eyes!" Keith said, holding back a smile.

Lance, who was easy to pick up on facial expressions, giggled.

"Well yours hurts mine too!" Lance stuck his tongue out. Keith fake-gasped, looking hurt.

"Rude." Keith couldn't hold back this giggle, falling over backwards so his head was on his pillow. Lance laughed, moving so he was next to Keith. 

There was silence for a moment. Then they both turned to each other, grinning.

"I'm glad we're friends." Lance said softly.

"Me too." Keith whispered back.

Lance's eyes lit up with playfulness. 

"Tag!" Lance poked Keith gently in the arm, jumping out of the bed and running out of the room.

"No fair!" Keith called, grinning as he chased Lance.

Yeah, they were both glad to be friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I don't post every single day school is... uh... a thing... sadly...
> 
> also sorry for cringeyness oOPs
> 
> I know the "going to a new school" thing is cliche but.. oh well..


	3. Day 3: "Bicep"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /\based off of that one art where Lance is a barista and Keith walks in and Lance sees him ((and his amazing muscles, specifically biceps)) and spills his biscuits ((or cookies..? idk))/\NOT REALLY RELATED TO THE STORY JUST THOUGHT I'D SHARE: I LOVE HUNK SO MUCH/\
> 
> /\MY FRIEND FOUND THE ART FOR ME <3 :D/\Art by:tetramancer on Tumblr I think--/\

It was a quiet day at the cafe, only a few customers coming in occasionally. Lance was standing behind the counter, waiting for another person to come in. 

Hunk was in the back, baking a fresh batch of cinnamon swirl bread to put in the display case. 

Lance had decided to check his phone as he waited, scrolling through his Instagram feed. 

A few moments later, the bell announcing the entrance of a new customer sounded. Lance put on a smile as he set his phone down.

"Welcome to Garrclain Cafe!" He said cheerfully, his eyes landing on the newcomer.

Holy crap.

Lance felt his heart stop. The boy looked to be around 26, just a bit older than Lance. He had long black hair pulled back into a ponytail, and was wearing a muscle tee. And damn did it look good.

Lance gulped, feeling his face heat up. The man walked up to the counter, popping a piece of gum.

"H-hi." Lance stuttered out, before clearing his throat. "How can I help you today?" Lance smirked at the stranger, trying to cover his initial awkwardness.

"Hey." The stranger smiled at Lance. "Can I get.." He looked up at the chalkboards above them, scanning them quickly. "The chocolate coffee with a cinnamon crunch bun?" 

"Sure." Lance winked at him. "And your name..?"

"Keith." The stranger was smiling softly at Lance, making Lance blush darker.

"O-okay. That'll be..." Lance paused as an idea came to mind. "On the house." Lance winked again, smirking.

"No, I can't accept that.." Keith looked shocked, blushing lightly.

"Please, let me." Lance smiled widely. Keith frowned.

"...Fine. But I'll have to pay you back somehow.." Keith insisted.

"I have an idea." Lance smirked, writing something on Keith's cup. "I'll make your order.. and you'll see." Keith could guess what Lance was planning. He chuckled.

"Okay." Keith smiled. "Thanks."

Later that day, Lance got a call from Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE LATE POST school is a pain ugh this is really bad sorrryyyyyy
> 
> I had to RUSH really quickly to write this eibaqiojs w im so sorry u


	4. Day 4: "Smooth like..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /\very cliche/\very bad/\very rushed/\but also very gay/\fluff?/\very short/\

If Keith had to use one word to describe Lance?

He would choose smooth.

Smooth like Lance's skin, his hair, his eyes, his laugh.

Easy on the eyes? Or smooth to the eyes? Lance was both, to Keith.

Lance was smooth with his words.

His jokes, his flirts, his laughs. Lance was just smooth.

Keith liked how Lance was smooth.

Because he was different from the roughness of Keith.

Keith was rough.

Lance knew this.

Lance heard his voice, rough and breaking from emotion.

His hair, rough but still falling perfectly. 

His awkwardness, rough.

They were so different.

And they both knew this.

But they didn't care. They loved eachother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was really rushed im sorry, wifi issues and business and stuff, sorry <3 next one ill try to make it better. love you guys thanks for all the support :)


	5. Day 5: "Spacing"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /\ANGST/\AU where they were together through most of high school and all of college and then.. boom boom stuff happened/\very cliche and crappy don't read--/\

Lance came home from work that day early. He was on the couch at the apartment he shared with his boyfriend, Keith.

He had his laptop on his lap, watching YouTube videos. He was bored. He was waiting for Keith to get home from his job as well.

An hour passed. Lance's boredom grew. He tried to text Keith.

[Lance]

babe, where are you?

sent 4:26 pm

delivered 4:26 pm

read 4:27 pm

Lance frowned. Keith didn't respond for another 5 minutes.

[Keith]

Work.

sent 4:32 pm

delivered 4:32 pm

read 4:32 pm

[Lance]

i thought you got off early?

sent 4:32 pm

delivered 4:32 pm

read 4:32 pm

[Keith] 

no. 

sent 4:33 pm

delivered 4:33 pm

read 4:33 pm

[Lance]

oh.. okay. love you

sent 4:34 pm

delivered 4:34 pm

read 4:34 pm

[Keith]

yeah.

sent 4:35 pm

delivered 4:35 pm

read 4:35 pm

Lance was confused. Keith was acting so cold to him.. Why? Had he done something? Did he ruin something else?

Did he push yet another person away from him?

Lance shook it off and distracted himself with YouTube.

 

Another hour passed. Lance was worried.. Until his phone buzzed. 

[Keith]

Can we talk?

sent 5:47 pm

delivered 5:47 pm

read 5:47 pm

[Lance]

Of course, babe.

sent 5:47 pm

delivered 5:47 pm

read 5:47 pm

[Keith]

I think we should break up.

sent 5:48 pm

delivered 5:48 pm

read 5:48 pm

[Lance]

What? Why?

sent 5:48 pm

delivered 5:48 pm

read 5:48 pm

[Keith]

I just.. need some space. 

sent 5:51 pm

delivered 5:51 pm

read 5:51 pm

[Lance]

oh.

sent 0:00 pm

delivered 0:00 pm

read 0:00 pm

Lance's eyes were filled with tears. What had he done..? He sobbed quietly, his phone falling to the floor.

 

Keith was pulled to the side of the road, holding his phone with shaky hands as he regretted it.

Keith was overwhelmed. He didn't know what to do. He was thinking.. That Lance would be better off without him.

If there was space between them.. Keith couldn't hurt Lance. So he would put as much between them as he could.

Keith had quit his job earlier. He said it was for a move.. and he would be moving. Far away.

Anything to make sure Lance was okay.

Keith would wait until Lance was at work, and move all of his stuff. He would get away. Lance would be happier without Keith dragging him down.

So Keith sat in his car and waited. 

/\Timeskip, the next morning/\

Keith hadn't slept. He drove to the apartment, his knuckles white from gripping on the wheel. He was stressed. But as long as Lance was okay.. what happened to him didn't matter.

Keith parked and made his way up to the apartment, walking inside quietly.

He didn't see Lance yet. He shut the door behind him, moving to the living room.

Lance was laying on one of the couches, fast asleep with tear streaks on his cheeks. Keith stepped back. He hadn't expected to see him..

His resolve weakened. He looked away, pained. 

Keith was unsure. Space.. was it really good? Would it work..?

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Lance had woken up and was staring at him, shocked.

"K-keith..?" Lance's voice broke, his eyes filled with tears. Keith's eyes snapped to him.

"Lance..? I.." Keith bit his lip, looking away, not knowing how to explain.

"..." Lance slowly stood up, moving to stand in front of Keith. Keith winced, waiting to be slapped.

Lance hugged him.

"P-please don't leave." Lance sobbed as he held Keith tightly. Keith hesitantly hugged him back.

"I.. I won't." He said softly. "I'm so sorry.."

"It doesn't matter. As long as you're here." Lance held Keith tighter. Keith nodded.

"...okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS IS SO LATE AND SO BAD OOPS i know its cliche and cringey but oh well 
> 
> school is stressfullll ugh :/


	6. Day 6: "Declined"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /\college au/\very late im sorry/\ITS SO BAD IM SORRY/\

"Heyyy Keith." Lance sat in the chair next to Keith, a smirk on his face. Keith kept his eyes on his paper, not responding as he took notes on the lecture.

Lance pouted slightly. "Mullet, you awake?" Lance waved his hand in front of Keith's face. Keith sighed and looked up at him.

"What is it, McClain?" Keith's voice was tense. He was stressed from the classwork.. and to be honest, Lance wasn't helping.

"I just wanted to ask.." Lance's signature smirk came back to his face. "Is your jacket made of boyfriend material?" 

Keith sighed, turning back to his work. Lance pouted again, moving back to sit with Hunk and Pidge. 

"No luck?" Hunk asked, looking up from his laptop. Lance shook his head. "Damn. Yknow, maybe you should just accept that he's not into you." Hunk suggested softly.

"Aw, cmon dude, have some faith." Lance protested as he rested his head on his hand. Pidge scoffed.

"If Keith keeps rejecting you, you really should just accept it." Pidge said, adjusting their glasses.

Lance groaned, shaking his head. "You're both no fun." Hunk chuckled, ignoring him. Pidge said nothing, fingers dancing across their keyboard as they wrote their essay.

"I won't give up.." Lance mumbled to himself as he looked to their professor. 

/\Time skip to a week later/\

Lance had been consistently annoying Keith for a week straight, with cheesy pick up lines and bad jokes. Keith didn't know what to think of it.

Keith had never really gotten attention like this before. He tolerated Lance, hiding his smiles from the Cuban boy.

He didn't know what do to. Lance hadn't stopped yet though. 

 

Class had started, and the professor had left the students to work by themselves. Lance took this as a sign he was free to try and hit on Keith again.

Lance sat down next to the black-haired boy, leaning towards him.

"Hey Keith~." Lance murmured to him. "I have another question for you."

Keith looked up from his textbook, confused. "What is it?"

"I lost my phone number, so.." Lance held out his phone, smirking. "Can I have yours~?"

Keith looks between Lance and the phone for a moment before taking it from Lance and adding himself in. He hands back the phone and goes back to working. 

Lance's eyes widen as he looks at the new contact in his phone. He goes back to sit with Hunk. 

"Hunk, look." Lance holds out his phone. Hunk looks at it and smiles.

"Good job, buddy." Hunk grins at him. 

"I can't believe it.." Lance stares at his phone for a moment. Hunk chuckles and goes back to work. Lance sets his phone to the side and starts to work as well.

/\Time skip to later that night/\

Keith's phone buzzed. A text from an unknown number. 

[Unknown]

hey ;) it's Lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry this is late but yeahhhhhhh i know it sucks and i was PLANNING on having them go on a date but not quite yet~ maybe in a later oneshot.


	7. Day 7: "Cashmere"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /\post-college AU/\THEY GO ON A DATE!!! :D/\

"God, what do I wear?" Keith groaned to himself as he looked through his closet. Dates were definitely not his specialty. He hadn't been on many.. And most of the dates he had been on he hadn't really gone outside.

But back to his problem. He had clothes thrown in random piles all over his room. Takashi, or Shiro, was sitting on Keith's bed watching his mess continue. 

"I'm sure Lance, if he really likes you as much as it seems, doesn't really care how you dress." Shiro said softly, looking up from his phone at Keith. Keith shook his head.

"I know, he wouldn't care.. but I want to impress him, you know?" Keith sighed and shook his head, dropping another reject onto the pile. Shiro frowned and stood up, grabbing the item Keith discarded.

"Here, let me pick something." Shiro turned to Keith, grinning. 

Keith nodded and went to sit on his bed, eyes on Shiro.

Takashi started sorting through Keith's clothes, eventually coming up with a simple outfit.

"Try this on." Shiro tossed the clothes at Keith. Keith put them on slowly.

Keith looked in the mirror. Shiro had chosen black jeans, black ankle boots and a red cashmere sweater. Keith tied his hair back in a ponytail.

"...Thanks Takashi." Keith said softly, turning to his older brother. Shiro just smiled and patted his shoulder. 

"Anytime bro. Now, want me to do your makeup?" Keith nodded.

/\Timeskip, a bit under an hour later/\

There was a knock at the door of Keith's apartment. Keith was nervous, but Shiro was patient and comforting him. Keith stood and went to open the door.

Lance was, no surprise, on the other side. When he saw Keith, his face went red. Keith smiled nervously.

"H-hi Lance." Keith greeted him softly.

"K-keith! I mean, uh, hi mullet." Lance smiled as he held out the flowers in his hand. "F-for you.."

Keith took them, smiling widely.

"Thank you Lance.." The flowers were red. Keith loved them. Shiro came to the door.

"Hello, you must be Lance. I'm Shiro, Keith's older brother." Shiro held out a hand. Lance took it.

"Nice to meet you, Shiro." Lance smiled at him, shaking his hand before letting go. Shiro turned to Keith. 

"Have fun you two. And use protection." Shiro winked and took the flowers, going to put them in a vase. Keith blushed and took Lance's hand. They got in Lance's car and drove off to the arcade.

The car ride was quiet. Once they got to the place Lance rushed out, quickly going to open Keith's door for him. Keith smiled and kissed Lance on the cheek as he stepped out.

"Thanks." Keith bluhsed slightly.

"Anytime." Lance nodded, blushing slightly as well. 

They held hands as they walked into the arcade. The place was noisy, kids running around and screaming, video game noises and music blasting all over. 

"Woah.." Keith gasped, he'd never been to an arcade before. 

"Right?" Lance grinned at him. "Where to first? Bet I can beat you in any of these games, mullet." Keith laughed at Lance's challenge.

"Fine. Lets go.. To that one." He pointed to the first game he saw, a racing game. Lance grinned and lead him to the machines. 

 

They kept on that way through the night, fighting to see who was the better gamer. Eventually, Lance lead them to a photo-booth.

"We have to do this." Lance sat on the bench, Keith next to him. Lance flicked through the settings, eventually deciding. The timer ticked down.

They posed separately first, Keith giving an awkward peace sign while Lance stuck out his tongue at the camera, winking.

The second photo Lance had turned to see Keith, Keith not noticing as he had a small smile on his face.

The third photo Lance leaned over and kissed Keith on the cheek, a light blush on both of their faces.

The last photo Keith turned to meet them as they kissed, Keith's arms around Lance's neck and Lance's arms around his waist.

They both agreed at the end of the night that the games were a tie, and the best parts were their photos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS BAD BUT THATS OKAY :D
> 
> thanks to @/info_kuun on Instagram for helping with an idea :) even though i didnt really use it im sorry but your idea was amazing thank you <3


	8. Day 8: "Nomenclature"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /\i didnt even know what this word was i had to look it up what the heck/\just a kind of relaxed chapter/\kinda short but still nice/\

Nomenclature is the choosing of a name for something, especially in science. 

Keith was always confused about what to call people. 

Emotions.. they were just confusing to him. He didn't know how to sort them out or understand them.. So he just shrugged them off.

His emotions for Lance were some of the most confusing. He hated Lance, at first.

Lance was too cocky, almost full of himself. Keith hated that about him. Lance was loud and annoying and Keith just couldn't stand him.

Then they were forced to be a team. Keith didn't want to, interacting with these people daily? Being forced to bond with them? Keith couldn't see it happening.

Over time, Keith grew to like them. Pidge's sarcastic jokes lightened his days. Hunk's cookies and supportive attitude helped him grow a bit friendlier. Shiro.. Shiro was just always a source of comfort to Keith. But Lance..

Keith just couldn't figure him out. He though he did, as the cocky flirt of the group, but when Lance started to confide in Keith.. Keith knew that wasn't him at all. 

Lance was so much more than that. He had worries and insecurities just like the rest of them. And though he tried to play it off.. maybe he was just as troubled as Keith.

Maybe Keith started to have different feelings for Lance. Not hate. He'd grown past that long ago.

Putting names to emotions was not Keith's specialty.. but he would try.

He liked Lance. Maybe not in a romantic way, but he had grown fond of his smiles and jokes, and he felt a bit protective of the other paladin. 

They were both part of the team. And Keith thought.. that he might start knowing what to call him.

Rival? No.

Teammate? Maybe. But.. they were more than that.

Friend? ..Yeah. Keith would call them friends for now. And he would just let it go where it went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I tend to write more from Keith's POV sorry if that annoys you guys. 
> 
> Also! I'm doing a Voltron Positivity Week thing! (On my Wattpad, @ClicheCliffhangers) So check that out. It'll have a lot of ships I don't normally write in it. Its by @/thebluepaladian on Instagram and it's part of #TakeBackVoltron. So yeah..
> 
> Bye guys, thanks for reading. <3 :)


	9. Day 9: "Lego"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /\i had to look this up to see if there was some hidden meaning/\my brain doesnt work/\Child AU/\what/\

It was quiet at Lance's house, for once. Most of his family was gone, shopping or doing other things. Only his mom was there, aside from Lance and Keith.

The two of them were in Lance's bedroom, sitting on the carpeted floor and playing.

Keith was showing Lance his prized possession, a stuffed moth.

"His name is mothman! He's really cool." Keith was informing Lance, smiling. Lance giggled.

"He looks awesome. Hey, do you like legos?" Lance asks shyly.

"Yeah!" Keith looks excited.

Lance grins and pulls out a giant box of them.

"Wanna build stuff?" Lance asks. Keith nods vigorously. 

They started building, Lance hiding his creation from Keith.

Eventually Keith grew curious.

"What is that?" Keith tilted his head.

Lance blushed.

"It's a gift for you.. but it's not done yet." Lance continued working.

"Oh." Keith smiled softly.

A few minutes later Lance tapped Keith's shoulder.

"H-here." He handed Keith a red heart. "For you."

Keith smiled and hugged it close to his chest. 

"Thank you Lancey.." He leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "I love it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this was worse than usual but i had no ideas and i was rushing :')


	10. Day 10: "Fire side"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /\INTO THE FUTURE AU! :D/\they're in their late 20s ;D/\cHrIsTmAs TiMe!/\

Voltron had won the war long ago.

The fighting had changed all of the paladins, in more ways than one. 

Some of them had lost limbs, or were scarred from head to toe.

But none of them regretted it for a moment.

Especially not Keith and Lance.

It was Christmastime, and the two former paladins were decorating their tree. They were laughing, or rather, Keith was, Lance being unable to laugh.

That was another thing Lance lost in the war, his voice. But neither of them minded.

They were content to just sit around the fire side this Christmas and enjoy being alive together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is bad because im feeling really lazy today and tired and high school SUCKS im prettyyy stressed.. sorry. recently ive been feeling like im better at just getting IDEAS rather than writing them out.. so yeah, thats not good :D anyways thanks for reading and giving my crap a chance~!


	11. Day 11: "One, Two, Three"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /\angst/\MAJOR PAIN/\

Keith hurt Lance.

He rejected him.

He yelled loudly.

He insulted him.

Lance ran away.

The paladins searched.

They found nothing.

Keith blamed himself.

The others didn't.

Lance was found.

Found years later.

Found lying down.

Found with blood.

Found not alive.

Found by Keith.

Two were lost.

Lance and Keith.

Gone from Earth.

Guilt and pain.

Hurt and pain.

Two unfortunate deaths.

A sad love-story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHO ORDERED ANGST? i wasnt sure what to do for this prompt so, here ya go~!


	12. Day 12: "Zone out"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /\highschool AU/\did you know i love them/\relaxed oneshot because i cant deal with more stress right now/\still bad but yknow thats normal/\

Keith was the kid who would always zone out in class. Some called him emo, or goth. Some called him weird.

Lance called him interesting. Lance had an idea; he wanted to break down Keith's walls.

And so he started his plan. 

First block english class, Keith was at it again. Staring out the window, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Hey." Lance sat down next to him, his voice slightly flirty as he looked at the black-haired boy. Keith turned, blinking slowly and looking confused.

"Who are you..?" Keith frowned, looking at Lance. Who was this boy coming over to talk to him? Did he know him..?

Lance looked offended. "How don't you know me? I'm Lance, star of the-- is that a mullet?" Lance cut himself off as he noticed Keith's haircut. He couldn't help but laugh.

Keith grunted. "Yeah, it is." He turned back to his window. 

"H-hey, I'm sorry." Lance bit back another laugh and apologized softly. Keith didn't turn back around.

"Fine. Be that way." Lance leaned in. "I'll get you to talk to me eventually." He walked back to Hunk to tell his best friend of the conversation.

After that, it was a normal time to find Lance trying to pry Keith from his zoning out. He was successful a couple of times, but always managed to send Keith back. Eventually, one day, Keith asked Lance a question first.

Lance sat down, like so many other days, next to Keith. "H-" He started to greet the other boy.

"Why do you talk to me?" Keith turned to him and asked quietly, cutting Lance off. 

Lance tilted his head. "Because.. you're interesting?" He shrugged. 

"Interesting..?" Keith was surprised. Lance nodded. Keith smiled.

"I think you're okay yourself, Lance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron season four comes out tomorrow and im not prepared


	13. Day 13: "30 Days"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /\more angst for you guys~! ;D/\highschool AU (do i do any other AUs at this point--)/\when will i make a full fanfiction? the world may never know~! ;D/\

Keith knew he loved Lance for 30 days.

The first day he realized, Monday, he didn't come to classes. He was too overwhelmed. How could he have started to love Lance? 

The second day he tried to avoid Lance. And the third day. And the fourth day.

But eventually Lance caught on.

"Hey mullet~!" The cuban boy walked up to Keith as the latter was pulling his books from his locker. Keith jumped, slamming his locker shut and dropping his textbook.

"Fuck!" He shouted, leaning down to pick up his book at the same time as Lance. They bumped heads.

"Shit.. Sorry mullet." They both stood up, Lance handing Keith his book. Keith rubbed his head and took it, their fingers brushing.

"It.. It's fine, McClain." He muttered, shoving the book into his backpack.

Lance smiled, unsure. "So, uh, what's up? Haven't seen you all week.."

"The sky." Keith hiked his backpack up onto his shoulders, his voice a fake monotone. He'd perfected that voice to hide his emotions.. god his life was depressing.

Lance chuckled. "Oh, okay."

Keith bit his lip. "Sorry, McClain. I have to get to class." He walked off, leaving Lance slightly confused and a bit sad.

Did Keith hate him?

The next week went okay. They were back to their normal bantering.. but less. Keith was still trying to avoid Lance as much as he could.

Day 18 came. A Tuesday. The day Keith couldn't avoid Lance anymore.

They were partners for science class, a perfect opportunity for Lance to quiz Keith. Keith knew this.. but he still went to class.

They sat next to each other after they were paired, Keith already regretting coming to class. 

Things went normally. They worked together fine, and Lance kept within boundaries with his flirting.. mostly.

Keith fast walked out of class once the bell rang, desperate to get away from Lance.

Days 19 through 29 went well, for Keith anyways. Keith avoided Lance enough he didn't feel like crying or punching something when he got home.

But Lance was confused. And lonely. On day 30, Lance figured out why.

And during lunch, he went to the library to find Keith, and kissed him.

Lance knew he loved Keith after 30 days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nooooooooooo this is really bad im sorry i fell asleep for a couple hours so idk ://


	14. Day 14: "Buckets of"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /\a n g s t/\non-au/\

Everwhere.

It was everywhere.

His suit.

His skin. 

His weapons.

He was covered in it.

Blood.

Buckets of it.

"Lance!" Keith cried, running to his boyfriend.

Keith pulled Lance's head to rest on his lap, tears running down his face. Lance laughed softly.

"H-hey, mullet." He reached a hand up to rest on Keith's cheek, comforting him.

"D-don't "Hey" me Lance. Damnit.."

Lance smiled slightly, before wincing. "Keith.. it's okay."

"No." Keith growled. "It's not okay." He sobbed. "It's not okay.."

Lance coughed. More blood.

"It is.. because.." Lance smiled. "Because you're okay. and that's all that matters." He said softly. Keith shook his head.

"No.. No.. No.." Keith whimpered as Lance let his hand fall. 

"Just.. stay safe.. for me.. okay?" Lance whispered, closing his eyes. Keith sobbed louder.

They stayed that way for a bit, Keith refusing to move. The others didn't want to pry him from Lance.

Eventually, he had to move. He stayed in his room at the castle for weeks.

He couldn't get rid of the memory of Lance, dead in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im shook as hekk by season four but enjoy some bad angst


	15. Day 15: "Cart wheels"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /\THANK YOU @/info_kuun ON INSTAGRAM FOR HELPING ME WITH THE IDEA <3/\dancer/trainer keith and flexible lance ;D/\

It was just after one of Keith's classes, the male drinking some water up at the front of the room as Lance approached him.

"H-hi." Lance greeted. 

"Hey Lance." Keith smiled at him, setting down his bottle.

"I was wondering if I could ask you something?" Lance's voice was soft, nervous.

"Of course. What's up?" Keith tilted his head.

"I.. Could you teach me how to do a cartwheel? I know it's random but I was just thinking, I've never been able to do one and.. yeah.."

Keith blinked slowly, confused. "Uh.. you don't know how? But you're so flexible.."

Lance blushed slightly. "Yeah.. I know it's weird but.."

Keith chuckled. "No, it's not. I'll teach you, c'mon."

Keith went on to teach Lance, first demonstrating and correcting Lance until he had it right. Both of them kind of enjoyed it, spending time together. 

As they both went home, they wondered when they would get a chance to hang out together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SPEED WROTE THIS IN LIKE UNDER 10 MINUTES IM SORRY I FORGOT TO DO THIS AND THEN I ONLY REALIZED JUST BEFORE BED
> 
> school tomorrow :(


	16. Day 16: "Putting in the..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /\\*insert lenny face here*/\no actually its not smut/\angst? i guess?/\

putting in the work (for the relationship) 

both upset because they're not putting in the work?

"Damn it you have to put in some effort!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM REALLY SORRY ICOULDNT FINISH HAVE THE IDEA THOUGH, I MIGHT FINISH IT LATER <3


	17. Day 17: "Baked"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /\baker AU/\baker lance!/\artist keith!/\baker hunk!/\i wanted to try a new format so i did script? kind of? idk/\

[The streets are crowded with people, and loud. Keith Kogane makes his way through the people as he heads down the sidewalk. He's looking for something, his head turning from side to side as he scans the shops. He seems to find the place and heads towards it. He opens the door of HUNK'S BAKERY and steps inside, a bell jingling as he does so.]

 

Lance McClain: Hello! [He waves slightly as he says it] Welcome to Hunk's Bakery, how can we help you.. [He pauses, giving Keith a once-over and a wink] ..cutie?

Keith Kogane: [He blushes slightly as he looks up at the menu, standing a foot or two in front of the counter] U-uh.. could I get an orange Madeira cake?

Lance McClain: Anything for you~. [He winks again before pushing a button on his cash register. There's a small beep a moment later.] Is that all?

Keith Kogane: [He nods.]

Lance McClain: $2.65 [A small smirk appears on his face.] But if you're up for a date, there's no cost~. [He winks yet again]

Keith Kogane: [He laughs nervously] You're joking..

Lance McClain: Nope. [He pops the 'p'.]

Keith Kogane: [He raises an eyebrow, still unbelieving.] Uh.. y'know what, fine. But..

Lance McClain: [He leans in slightly, surprised.]

Keith Kogane: You have to tell me why they named this place what they named it. [He was curious, his head tilted slightly.]

Lance McClain: My friend, he's the owner, and his name is Hunk. Or, nickname is. [He says this as he's pulling out something from his pocket. He reveals his phone, the lockscreen a photo of Lance and Hunk together.]

Keith Kogane: [He smiles.] Oh.

Lance McClain: [He unlocks his phone and extends it towards Keith.] Number?

Keith Kogane: [He hesitates, but takes it and enters his number. He hands it back to Lance.]

Lance McClain: Keith, huh? [He grins.] I'm Lance, but you can call me your date for this Friday. [He winks.]

Keith Kogane: [He laughs.] Sounds good. 

Lance McClain: [He smiles softly at Keith before moving to the side and grabbing his cake from a tray. He sets it on the counter.] Enjoy~. [He winks.]

Keith Kogane: [He picks it up, smiles at Lance, and nods.] Thanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anddddddddd how it ends is up to you :D
> 
> this wasn't /too bad/ but still :')


	18. Day 18: "I am cold"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /\fluff/\

\--They're on the castle and Lance is asleep when he wakes up to Keith shaking him

-Lance: "wha..?"

-Keith: "Im cold"

\--CUDDLING

\--Maybe talking about stuff im not sure

\--this is bad im so sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS LATE AND I HAD TO JUST PUT IDEAS AGAIN IM SO SORRY <3


	19. Day 19: "Dead or Dying"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /\angst/\SPOILER-->pre-lion swap<\--SPOILER/\

Keith knew this mission was a bad idea.

He ran, out of red's mouth, out into the forest. His breath came in harsh gasps, his muscles burned.

He had to get to Lance.

Lance.

Blue paladin of Voltron.

Rival.

Enemy.

Teammate.

Friend.

Lover.

He needed to get to his lover.

His Lance.

His Lance, dead or dying.

Blue had been shot down by an unknown tribe of aliens from the very forest Keith was now running through. Keith didn't care.

He needed to get to Lance.

Lance, dead or dying.

He slammed into a tree, grunting as he fell to the ground. He stared for a moment at the tree branches above him, his vision blurring and spinning.

It hurt, he couldn't deny that, but he had to keep moving.

So he did.

Running again to get to Lance.

Lance, dead or dying.

Smoke. He smelled smoke. Lance? Blue?

He ran faster, towards the smell. Brief flashes of light could be seen ahead. 

Fire. Oh god, was Lance burning?

Lance.. dead or dying.

He broke into a clearing, made from Blue's crash, trees bending under the weight of the massive lion. He stared in horror at the scene in front of him.

Blue was burning. Where was Lance?

"LANCE?" Keith cried out, voice breaking slightly.

Oh god. Oh god oh god oh GOD.

His Lance.

Was dead.

Or dying.

And he was just standing there watching.

He sprinted towards the lion, the heat from the fire making him start to sweat. But he ignored it. He focused on finding Lance.

He ran around the lion, searching. He discovered a red trail. Blood? He followed it into the forest.

 

Keith had found Lance.

Or what was left of him.

His body was staring blankly at the sky above him, blood dribbling from his lips and nose. He was covered in it. One of his arms was gone. The rest of him covered in scratches. 

Keith crumpled to the ground next to his lover's broken body.

Dead or dying.. at least now he knew the answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for 300 + reads <333333


	20. Day 20: "Body butter"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /\fluff/\

klance cooking in the kitchen and someone drops butter on another and someone calls it body butter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I HAD TO POST JUST IDEAS AGAIN ILL PROBABLY COME BACK TO FINISH IT BUT Y'KNOW, LIFE.


	21. Day 21: "Maxed"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /\last one was fluff so of course i have to write some angst ;D/\slice of life AU/\TRANS KEITH(TRANSPHOBIC SLUR INCLUDED IN THE STORY PLEASE BE CAREFUL)/\bisexual lance/\a lot of swearing sorry/\

Keith and Lance were the "star couple" during their time in high school.

Lance was a jock, to put it simply. All the girls loved him, and he pretended to love all the girls.

But really, he loved Keith.

Only, Keith wasn't the same back then. He was pre-transitioning, pre-realization, and that meant he was known as Kyla.

Kyla was a loner. But that meant a challenge to Lance, and he was ready to take up that challenge.

But it turned more than that, once they were close. Kyla turned happier, more open. And Lance was more understanding.

They were together for all four years, inseperable. 

After high school, they still stayed together. They went to the same college, and there Kyla realized that she was transgender.

And Lance realized he was bisexual.

They stuck together after college as well, living together as they both figured out how to survive as adults.

But then things turned sour.

Lance was a flirt. That was true. And though Keith had ignored that until after college, he couldn't handle it anymore. His patience had maxed out.

/\TRANSPHOBIC SLUR IN PARAGRAPH BELOW/\

Keith had come home one day to find Lance on the couch with a girl. Keith had told the girl to "get the fuck out" and she had, after telling him how Lance deserved better than a "fucking tranny".

/\TRANSPHOBIC SLUR IN PARAGRAPH ABOVE/\

Keith immediately turned to Lance after she left, close to crying.

"How could you?" 

"She was right. I deserve better than someone who never gives me any fucking attention." Lance glared up at Keith.

"..I fucking work, so we have a place to live, and when I come home you're with a girl, about to or maybe already done doing who knows what.." Keith whimpered. "Y'know what Lance? I'm done. You're always fucking flirting with other people and I'm sick of it. Get out of my apartment. Now."

Lance looked confused. "K-Kyla?"

"I am not Kyla!" Keith shouted. "I'm Keith, like I always have been. You fucking jerk, cheating on me and then using my deadname.."

Lance stood. "I.. oh.." He nodded, understanding slightly. He moved to the bedroom.

Keith stood there, arms crossed as he waited. Lance came out with a suitcase and two smaller bags. He made sure he didn't forget anything before looking sadly at Keith.

"I'm sorry, Kyla.." Lance whispered.

"My name is Keith.." Keith protested softly before sighing. "Just go."

Lance dragged his bags behind him as he left. Keith shut and locked the door behind him, sinking down with his back against the wall next to it.

He drew his knees up to his chest, resting his forehead against them with his arms around his legs.

He'd lost Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel insecure about my writing again rip :')


	22. Day 22: "Landing"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /\fluff/\artist keith again sorry lol/\

Keith had grown to be a popular artist.

He wasn't sure why, really.

To him, his work was pretty mediocre.

But some people liked it.

So much, they wanted to do meet and greets with him.

That meant travel.

Normally, Lance would join him. They would have a lot of fun going together.

But Lance was sick.

"Still," Lance had said, "You should go. I'll be okay. I can call Chris."

Chris was Keith's sibling, who had grown to be good friends with Lance. 

Keith had reluctantly agreed to go, telling Lance to call if he needed anything at all. Lance had said he would, so Keith went.

But now, Keith was on his way back. It had gone well, he had met a lot of nice people and he didn't really regret it.

But he did miss Lance.

The plane landed smoothly, Keith surprised at how quick the flight went. He quickly grabbed his bag when the time came and made his way out of the plane. He went into the terminal, his rolling suitcase going along smoothly behind him as he made his way through the surprisingly-not-crowded place. 

"Keith!" Keith turned at the sound of someone calling his name, eyes widening when he saw who it was.

"Lance!" He called back, running towards his fiance. He made it and let go of his bag so he could wrap his arms around the other boy in a hug.

"I missed you." Lance murmured, his cheek pressed against Keith's hair.

"I missed you too." Keith whispered back, his head nestled in Lance's neck.

They stayed like that for a moment before pulling away, smiling at each other. Lance grabbed Keith's bag and they made their way to call a taxi to make their way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this isn't too bad ^^ i tried lol


	23. Day 23: "Aced It"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /\keith's birthday!!/\surprise party planned by Lance/\some angst kind of but iTS OKAY <3/\

Keith had never had a real birthday.

His father and mother were absent for his childhood, and he was forced into foster care.

He never had a real party.

Or anyone to invite.

He went to the Garrison, and there it was the same. 

But when he joined the Voltron team..

They cared.

And they wanted to know.

And so.. He had his first real party.

Lance had spent days working on it. He asked subtle questions, like Keith's favorite color (unsurprisingly, red) and his favorite animal (hippopotamus).

He had Hunk bake a vanilla cake, while he and the others decorated the lounge. 

A large white banner hung on one wall, the words "HBD KEITH!" painted on it in dark red. 

Balloons seemed to cover any trace of the ceiling, in many various colors. Glitter and confetti were sprinkled across the furniture and floor, twinkling every so often as the light hit them.

Hunk entered the room, setting down his newest creation carefully on a table, next to a pile of gifts.

Everyone looked around and admired their work. They hoped Keith would like it. 

Shiro left, saying he would go and get Keith. The others waited quietly, excited.

A few minutes passed, and Shiro came back, Keith following right behind him.

"Surprise!" Everyone but Shiro and Keith shouted.

Keith looked shocked.

"W-what..?" He looked around the room, eyes wide.

"Happy birthday Keith." Lance walked up shyly to Keith. "I.. I hope this is okay.. I.. It's okay if you don't like it.." 

Keith's eyes, once Lance was closer, he could see were filled with tears.

"I love it." Keith hugged Lance tightly. "Thank you."

Lance smiled widely and hugged him back. "Of course, mullet."

I did good, Lance thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its KEITHS BIRTHDAY BLESS
> 
> Keith's birthday is a truly blessed day my friend's wattpad finally worked today so we can talk again <3
> 
> also did anyone hear the theory keith hatched from an egg? i-- wow.


	24. Day 24: "Swinging"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /\child au :D/\

Keith and Lance met as children on a swingset at a park.

They would go there a lot to play and, as they got older, just relax.

It was their spot.

It meant a lot to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this is just ideas again but i had to rush <3


	25. Day 25: "Charged Up"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /\fluff/\robot!lance/\

Lance was an experiment. He was created by Pidge and Hunk, a test of AI.

He worked. He was true Artificial Intelligence, a human created by other humans.

But his body was made of metals and other man-made things.

He didn't mind, though, he was so grateful to the two who created them. They told him not to be, they were grateful he was willing to be tested by them.

Eventually, he moved away from them into his own apartment. He looked completely human, but had to stop by Hunk and Pidge's house every so often for checkups. 

Since he lived alone, he worked. Hunk and Pidge had offered to pay for all of his expenses (they were pretty well-known scientists) but he declined. He wanted his own life. They understood.

He worked as a therapist. He knew how to view the human race as one of them, and as an outsider. He was very successful at helping humans.

Which is how he met Keith.

Keith was a patient of his, one who he really liked. Keith was unique. And they were much more than just therapist-and-patient.

They grew to be close friends. And Lance told his secret to Keith. Keith didn't tell on him, or judge him. He just smiled. 

One day, they were hanging out. Lance had taken Keith out for ice cream.

"Hey.." Lance started to say as they walked down the street. "Would you want to meet my creators?"

Keith had agreed.

Lance had went to talk to Pidge and Hunk about it the day before, and the two had asked how close Lance and Keith were.

Lance had paused.

"Do you know how you said you feel about eachother? Like.. Like when you're together, you feel refreshed. Or.. like, charged up." Hunk and Pidge had looked at eachother and smiled.

When Keith came to meet them they greeted him happily. They thanked him for being so accepting of Lance.

They had a nice time, and Lance realized his feelings.

He didn't know he could feel love like that, but he did. So he confessed to Keith that night as he was walking him home.

And as before, Keith had smiled and accepted him fully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 thanks for all the support love y'all


	26. Day 26: "Something big"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /\i dont know/\

i feel something changing.. something big

TRANS!KEITH!! HE GETS PREGNANT <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is late i had to work on my theater show thing <3


	27. Day 27: "Split it up"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /\angst?/\fightinggggggg aHHH/\ableist slur included ill blur it though with a "*"/\

Keith and Lance had been together for years. But no one could understand why.

They went through a kind of cycle. One day, they'd love eachother and be inseperable.

The next, they would argue.

And after that.. it would step up to physical.

All of their friends agreed they needed to split it up.

But how do you split up two abusive id*ots who can't tell you're doing it for their own good?

Hunk wanted to be gentle at first, but when he tried to step in between one of their fights, he got punched in the jaw. 

Pidge tried logic. They wanted to reason it out with the two, but their sit-down-talk-it-out meeting ended in yelling and slammed doors. 

Shiro knew it had to be done physically. So one day when both Keith and Lance were out, he went inside their small apartment and removed all of Keith's things. He then put the things into his own place and went to wait for Keith outside of his work.

Lance was furious when he found out, through Hunk. He broke most of the things inside of the apartment before collapsing in a pile of blood and alcohol. Hunk came over the next day with a cake, which ended up on the floor because of another of Lance's outbursts.

Hunk had been Lance's loyal friend for so long.. but he knew he couldn't handle it anymore either. He left Lance to deal alone.

Keith however, was doing better. Shiro forced him into therapy, and he slowly improved.

Lance didn't. He fell into a pit of sorts, depression and alcoholism consuming him.

Keith went to his funeral with the other three and cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we were learning about abuse today in class so i kind of based some parts off of what they told us


	28. Day 28: "Stronger than"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /\FEATURING KLANCE FUSION/\kinda SU inspired/\also kinda inspired by all those fusion fanarts/\

Keith and Lance were both shocked on the day they fused.

Throughout their lives, they felt something was missing.. but they didn't know what.

Then they fused, and everything was so different.

They felt stronger than before, they felt like that was how they were meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUT I THINK IM STRONGER THAN YOU~
> 
> LO-O-O-O-OVE---
> 
> sorry i love SU <3 but anyways have this little thing
> 
> sorry it's short i was really busy today


	29. Day 29: "World Class"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /\idea for Voltron being a TV show kind of based on Tick Tock (a klance fanfic on AO3)/\

Lance and Keith were both well-known actors, and they had met through their work on a show called Voltron.

They hung out behind the scenes a bit, deciding to help each other along with their show.

They grew close, many of the other actors and crew said they were even like very good friends. Kind of inseparable.

Then, the writers revealed their characters were going to develop a romantic bond.

Neither of them were opposed, but they wondered if their friendship would develop the same.

Or, maybe they didn't just wonder, maybe they hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so soso sorry this is late (along with days 30 &31) ive kind of lost motivation but im really working on it! i also have a new story im hoping to post soon (on Wattpad & AO3) for Huntor (Hunk x Lotor)


	30. Day 30: "Alley"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /\orphan keith (cliche i know oops)/\voltron as a tv show again woop woop/\i know you shouldn't trust google translate but that's what i used/\

When Keith was 14, he was homeless. He couldn't turn to anyone for support, he was too scared. Even Takashi, who was his best friend, he didn't want to bother.

So he tried to make it on his own. Stealing food, stealing whatever he needed to survive. Then he met Lance.

Lance was just a year younger than him, but lived in a nice house with a big, loving family. He crossed paths with Keith one day when Keith had ended up walking down the sidewalk outside of Lance's house.

"Hi!" Lance had called to him, running up to the fence. Keith was an unfamiliar face; a potential friend. 

Keith had looked at him, surprised. "H-hi..?" Keith's voice was soft, unsure.

"I'm Lance." Lance flashed a grin at the black-haired boy.

"I'm Keith.." Keith smiled back, still unsure why Lance was talking to him.

"Do you like Voltron?" Lance asked excitedly. 

"Vol...tron?"

"Huh? Oh, you don't know it? I'll show you!" Lance had unlatched the gate and grabbed Keith's hand. He pulled him inside. Keith went cautiously, but he was curious. He let Lance pull him into the house.

"Mijo? Who is this?" Lance's mother had asked him, looking at the thin, dirty boy Lance had pulled through their front door.

"Mamá, este es Keith!" Lance had said excitedly. "I want to show him Voltron."

Lance's mother had smiled. "Bienvenido, Keith." Keith had smiled back unsurely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant believe this is the second-to-last chapter.. expect an emotional note on the next endnote <3


	31. Day 31: "Pile Up"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /\fluff for the last chapter/\

The Voltron team had done it.

They had defeated Zarkon. 

They had finally won.

They had completed it.

Finally.

They all had different reactions to this.

They were all relieved of course, but other felt lost.

What next?

Hunk decided that for them. 

He pulled them all in for a big hug.

When he let them go, Lance turned to Keith.

"We did it, mullet."

"I guess we did."

The two smiled at eachother.

They hugged. 

When they pulled away, Keith kissed Lance gently.

No more pressure of the war.

Maybe they could finally focus on eachother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is it. the last chapter. this was.. an amazing experience. i've gotten so much support from my readers even if sometimes i only wrote down ideas or if i posted late. this was created without much thought but im so glad i made it. thank you all so much for reading and supporting me and.. just wow. i really hope you enjoyed this like i did.
> 
>  
> 
> <3
> 
>  
> 
> and happy late halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Anddd the rest is history. Thanks for reading this crappy semi-smut. Hopefully you kind of enjoyed? 
> 
> ALSO I LOVE TRANS KEITH I HAD TO <3


End file.
